


A Gaming Room Slow Dance.

by heyitsnxel



Series: Phan Prompts/One shots [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: “We – ” Dan started, moving Phil’s hand to his hip. “ – are going to slow dance.”





	A Gaming Room Slow Dance.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooAttachedToDelete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAttachedToDelete/gifts).



“Was that your only slow dance?”

 

“What’dya mean?”

 

“Your awks prom one, you spork. Was that the only time you slow danced?”

 

“Dan, we’ve literally slow danced before.”

 

Dan sighed. It was all he could do at the moment. He wasn’t sure if Phil was being difficult to be a little shit or if he was being difficult just because, well, he was Phil.

 

“You know what I mean. _Excluding_ our attempts at slow dancing.”

 

“Ummm,” Phil eventually shook his head. “I mean probably when I was a kid at someone’s wedding or something. But you and that poor girl from school are the only two who have suffered through my slow dancing.”  

 

“Oh.”

 

“You have, right? Slow danced, I mean.”

 

“Phil, we’ve literally slow danced before.” Dan mimicked his sentence from earlier, extending his hand towards Phil – who took is skeptically.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“ _We – ”_ Dan started, moving Phil’s hand to his hip. “ – are going to slow dance.”

 

“Now? In the gaming room?” Phil pulled Dan closer, chuckling lowly. “You’re weird, Howell.”

 

“You like me anyway.”

 

“True.”

 

Dan sighed, shuffling around inside his pocket until he grabbed his phone. He opened Spotify and clicked on the playlist “PML ♡” – that he most definitely hadn’t made a long time – letting the first song play through the speakers. Phil laughed again as Dan put his phone on the desk, tugging him towards his chest.

 

“We’re really doing this, huh?  Listening to sappy love songs and dancing in the gaming room?”

 

Dan nodded, looking up at Phil through his eyelashes. He knew Phil wouldn’t tell him no to something like this. They both played the part at being anti-romantics, but deep down, they were both undeniably saps. Phil’s head shook fondly, as he took a few steps back – tugging Dan gracelessly after him.

 

“Oi, what’re you doing? I said slow dancing, not drag me around the room.”

 

The lights flickered abruptly, turning off and leaving the room lit only by the monitor of their computers.

 

“I’m dimming the lights,” Phil grinned, attempting – and failing – to twirl Dan back into his arms. “For the atmosphere.”

 

Between his stumbles, Dan couldn’t help but laugh. He tightened his grip around Phil’s hand, resting his head against the fabric covering Phil’s shoulder as best he could. And then, they swayed. It was far from eloquent; they were still Dan and Phil – two men who were too tall and highly uncoordinated in their own ways. They’d never be professional dancers and Phil wouldn’t somehow manifest the ability to walk down the hallway without tripping over his own two feet.

And that was perfect.

 

It wouldn’t have been authentic if Phil didn’t step on Dan’s foot atleast once. It wouldn’t be them if Dan didn’t complain halfway through,

_‘This is grossly romantic.’_

_‘It was your idea, Daniel.’_

_‘I know.’_

And, it most definitely wouldn’t have been them if everything had gone smoothly.

 

The computer monitors had long since switched from their homescreens to a screensavers. In honesty, Dan didn’t know and didn’t care how long they’d been awkwardly swaying in the middle of their gaming room. It didn’t seem like Phil cared either.

(Despite Dan having to move Phil’s hand back _up_ from his hip rather frequently throughout the whole thing.)

 

It wasn’t until there was a brief lull in the music that Dan pulled back. Phil had tipped his head slightly and Dan wasn’t hesitating to lean towards him when abruptly the music changed from the slow, moody beats of classic love songs to the jarring opening piano notes of **“A Thousand Miles** ” by Vanessa Carlton. Dan and Phil both jumped, pulling away from each other like teenagers who had just been walked in on by their parents.

It didn’t take long for both of them to dissolve into laughter. Phil quickly snatched Dan’s phone off the desk, grinning mischievously as he did so.

 

“Really? This song is on your…” Phil glanced at the screen, his face softening briefly. “ _MY_ playlist?”

 

Dan snatched his phone away, groaning as he felt the heat rush to his face.   
“Shut up and just let me love you in my own embarrassing ways.”  


“Always.” Phil grinned, pecking him on the lips. “But, I do want to see the rest of that playlist.”

 

“Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey-itsnxel.tumblr.com :)


End file.
